Tales of Fire Team charlie during Halo 1, 2 and 3
by shebaismydog
Summary: Rated for slight swearing. What did Johnson think and do during Halo 1, 2, and 3? nows your chance to find out. I do not own the characters of Halo 1, 2 or 3. The writing is my own. If you see a name you do not recognise i made them up. JohnsonXFoehammer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Giant Hula-Hoop

Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson grunted as he prepared his Marines for the jump to hyperspace. One of the Marines was trembling in fear as another one of the Covenant's RAPTOR bombs hit the surface of the _Pillar Of Autumn_. "All right this is it" he said to himself as he prepared to give his marines a Pep-Talk. He drew a Deep Breath and began walking among the Warthogs and Scorpions.

"Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But, we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own personal anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!, Am I right, Marines?!" Johnson shouted

"Sir Yes Sir!" came the reply as all the marines reached for their Assault Rifles.

"Uh-huh. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time!" Johnson finished as he drew his own Assault Rifle and headed for the bridge.

"Attention: We are reengaging the enemy." Cortana's voice came over the ships speakers

"All you Greenhorns who wanted to see the Covenant up close, This is gonna be your lucky day." He lit one of his famous Cigars and left the Hangar bay Jophnson took a sharp left turn and met up with Fire Team Charlie.

"Hey Avery, nice speach!" shouted Sergeant Lorez as his team got armed.

"Shut up." Johnson replied as he reached for the new 90 water resistant SMGs.

"Fire teams Alpha through Sierra: Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." Cortana said over the intercom as another blow sent the _Pillar of Autumn_ rocking back and forth.

"All Right you heard the lady, Fire Team Charlie your with me!" Johnson shouted as another hit blew the _Pillar Of Autumn_ zig-zagging.

"Fire Team Foxtrot Let's go!" Lorez shouted as he pressed a new clip into his Assault Rifle.

"Hey Mordane, Stick close to Mendez and you'll be alright." Johnson said to his team's rookie, Mordane was too terified to speak so he merely nodded and walked over to Mendez and Jenkins.

"Hey, I hear you passed your Marine Tests with flyin-LOOK OUT!" Whatever Jenkins was going to say was abruptly stopped as a hole blew into the wall next to them and twenty grunts appeared followed closely by Two Red Elites.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jenkins shouted as he chucked a grenade into the Hole-Like interior of the Covenant boarding craft and it promptly exploded killing those inside one of them but more took it's place.. After what seemeed like hours of fighting they managed to get into a room with a black ramp to get to the higher levels of the ship. The blast door slid closed

"Combat teams on decks five through nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions." Keyes said through the ship's on-board intercom.

"Hey Foehammer hadn't you and your Pilot-Buddies get to your Pelicans?" Johnson asked of the Beautiful woman with cropped Strawberry-Blonde hair nearby.

"What do you think we are TRYING to do!? BAKE COOKIES!?" She shouted as she drew her pistol and fired at three of the closest grunts each hit met it's mark with a sickining crunch as their heads exploded

"Nice Shots Foehammer!" Johnson complimented as his Assault Rifle blazed away killing whatever stood in his way.

"Hey Johnson sir!, isn't that the Master Chief?" Jenkins shouted which promptly made Johnson turn around to see that there was indeed a green Battle-Armour suit nearby, Foehammer had already left the room the way Johnson had come.

"Yes it is Son." Johnson said as the Master chief blazed into the Doorway

"Ops personnel on decks nine through twelve, report to evac stations now." Keyes continued over the loud speakers as Johnson's group continued to fight against the oncoming Covenant

"AHHHHH!" the scream pierced everyone's ears as Johnson saw Mordane go down by a blast from an Elites Plasma rifle.

"Mordane! NO!" he said as he killed the Elite and ran over to the Fallen Private.

"It's my fault sir, I should have stayed with Mende-" The rest of the sentence was left as his eyes rolled back into hid head, Dead.

"All hands. This is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship. Combat teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes out." Keyes's last report finished as Johnson stood there, The Master Chief and Foehammer had ong-since left.

"Sir? Sir what should we do?" Mendez said as he saw his Brother's corpse on the ground.

"What do Ya think we should do?! MAKE DAISY CHAINES! Come on, Let's get to the Lifepods!" and with that Johnson left the room. once they got into the Lifepod Johnson did a head count.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sanders?" he said as he strapped himself in.

"N-No sir." said one of the group who was wearing a Bandana hence the nickname Bandana.

"Come on already close the door!" The pilot wheezed from the front, aware that the slightest misstimeing on his part would lead to certain death.

"Combat teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac." Keyes said over the radio as Private first-class Sanders saw Charlie Team's life pod departing

"Aww... Come on! Do I have all the bad luck or what!" He said as he got ready to run to another Life Pod.

"All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions." Keyes said as he prepared for a fight on the Bridge.

"Combat teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions." Sanders was now oblivious to Keyes's calls as he ran towards a Life-Pod and tripped over.

"Oh no...oh no!" He screamed as he tripped over was this the end?. Suddenley a hand grabbed him and threw him into the Life pod

"WHOA!" he said as he almost collided with the wall scrambled into a seat and buckled up. he looked around to see that it was the Last SPARTAN II who had thrown him to the ground.

"Punch it." the master Chief said as he closed the back door of the pod.

"Aye aye Sir!" said the pilot before starting to launch the pod.

"We're disengaged. Goin' fer minimum safe distance." the Pilot said as she pressed a number of buttons to try and ensure a safe landing.

"We're gonna make it, aren't we, Sir? I don't wanna die out here!" Sanders said in complete terror of what could happen, and then the Master Chief patted him on the shoulder! he had actually had the Master Chief hero of thousands of victories Comfort him!

"Look." The Master Chief said in his normally calm voice. Sanders saw A ring so beautiful and yet so delicate out of the front _So that's the Hula Hoop? _he thought as he remembered Johnson's speech.

"What is that thing, Lieutenant?" The sergeant of this group called to the front.

"Hell if I know. But we're landin' on it." said the Pilot as they began their descent to the ring.

"The Autumn! She's been hit!" Sanders said in a panick as he watched the hulk of the Pillar of Autumn have a large chunk taken out.

"Heads-up everyone, this is it. We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five..." called the pilot from the front.

"We'll be fine." said the Master Chief to all the Marine's confusion. Sanders passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Halo

Chapter 2

"Hey get up an' shake it off Marines! I swear I will kill anyone who dares to disobey me" Sergeant Johnson roared over the din.

Several of the Marines gingerely stood up and gave Johnson salutes before grabbing their weapons and heading off to find shelter. Johnson took a puff from his newly lit cigar and switched his pocket-radio to the classical channel, a twentieth century musical that he particularly enjoyed came to his ears "Can I Play With Madness?" by Iron Maiden, and he knew all the words off by heart.

"Geez Sarge, do we have to listen to that classical stuff?" Bandana said as he regained conciousness.

"This stuff is as I have so-often told you IS YOUR HERITAGE BOY!, if we were onboard the autumn i would-" Johnson began as he reached for another cigar.

"Send you to clean the loos with our Toothbrushes? yeah, we've all heard that one sir." Bandana finished as he stood up from the seat and inspected their new base.

"Hold on, I see one possible Heavily armed and two definites. Looks like we got Squid-Chins boys." Johnson said as he lit his second Cigar of the day, Fire Team Charlie nodded, familiar with Space Core slang. drawing his Sniper Rifle Johnson fired two shots, One went straight through the Red Elite's head the other missed the second by inches

"Damn it!" he cursed as he fired another three rounds, each one a miss. Johnson saw the second shape quickly dispose of the other Elite

"It's OK Folks! Wegot ourselves an Ally!" he shouted to the Marines cheers.

"Mendoza, you're with me, we're gonna go check on our friend over there." Johnson ordered as he strapped his Sniper Rifle onto hiis back and set off

"It's a mess, Sir. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac, but until you showed up, I thought we were cooked." Johnson said to the Master Chief as he stood to attention in front of the one-and-only Master Chief.

"Don't worry, Sergeant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." Cortana said over the head-set Radio.

"Heads up! I got a Covenant dropship headin' in, over here!" Bandana's voice crackled over the radio. The Master Chief quickly loaded his Assault Rifle and headed over to the new sightings of Covenant forces, Johnson in quick pursuit. Johnson fired his Assault Rifle at the nearest Elite and was pleased at his response of keeling over.

"Get up so I can kill you again!" he grunted as he killed a few of the grunts in the squad. The Master Chief was like a battering ram, every Covenant in his way fell to the onslaught of the Assault Rifle.

"Look sharp! Covenant dropship on approach! I could use some help over here!" Bandana's voice crackled over the radio again and Johnson headed to the west side of the Infrastructure, where the Master Chief was busy slaughtering Jackals by the bucket load.

"Uh oh, another bandit droppin' in behind us! They're tryin' to flank us!" Bandana crackled over the radio followed by a scream and the sounds of Plasma Firing

"Bandana do you copy? Private J. L. G. Ernest-Mahorn the third do you copy?" Johnson shouted over the radio.

"I thought that you said you would never use my full-name." Said Bandana sulkily over the radio.

"Hey you OK Bandana?" Johnson said as he continued running towards his position.

"No, a Plasma Grenade hit me, It hurts..." his voice came over the radio

"Sit tight" Johnson grunted as he met with the Enemy, fireing round after round at everything near him. Johnson saw the Elite standing over Bandana's corpse shooting Plasma into it and laughing.Johnson fired two cartridges and the Elite came down, dead.

"This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody readin' me? Repeat. Any UNSC personnel, respond." Foehammer's voice crackled over the Radio.

"Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you 5-by-5. That you, Foe Hammer?" Cortana said in response to the call.

"Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya." Foehammer said over the radio

"If you're not too busy, Foe Hammer, we could use a lift. We have survivors to transport to the command shuttle." Johnson said angrily as he prepared to evac, then he saw the Life Pods.

"Roger, Johnson. Okay, Charlie Team, Warthog deployed. Saddle up and give 'em hell." she said as her Pelican dropped off an M-12 LRV Vechile.

"Roger, Foe Hammer. Stand by to evac survivors and transport them to safety." Cortana said as the Master chief jumped into the Warthog.

"That's affirmative. Echo 419 staying on station. Foe Hammer out." Foehammer finished.

"The Master Chief and I need some backup, can you spare a few men?" Cortana asked Johnson as he lit up a ciggarette.

"Sure Cortana. All right ladies, volunteers step up on the double! The rest of you, get to the Dropship." Johnson said and two Marines saluted and jumped into the car.

"See ya Sarge!" they said as they zoomed off into the caves.

"That's a wrap people." said Foehammer as the Pelican took off.

"Say Foehammer..." said Johnson as he made his way to the front of the ship.

"What Johnson?" said Foehammer as the ship took off.

"nothing." said Johnson quickly as the ship flew to Alpha Base and rest. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dream gone wrong

Chapter 3: Pelican Fly-By

"This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody readin' me? Repeat. Any UNSC personnel, respond." Foehammer said as she brought her Pelican into a swooping dive.

"Aww...come _on _how are we supposed to believe there are survivors?" Frye said as he coordinated flight maneouvers for another sweep. Foehammer didn't reply, she knew that there could be no survivors from the pod over the hill but she had to keep faith.

"Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you 5-by-5. That you, Foehammer?" a familiar A.I. called over the Radio

"Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya." Foehammer took the Pelican to the location and the plasma tore through the side of the ship

"Frye, you OK?FRYE ANSWER ME!" she said as she stared at her deceased co-pilot.

"we're all gonna DIE!" a Marine screamed over the radio as Echo 419 crashed into the marines killing them all.

"Foehammer get up you're wanted to fly Charlie team into Covenant territory." the voice crackled through the dream as Foehammer got dressed, ready for another mission

-------------------------------------

It was quite short, I'm sorry about that.


	4. The Truth and Reconciliation Part 1

First of all Thank you all for your reviews and if you haven't written one, Please do! Thank-You for your time.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Boarding the Truth and Reconciliation. PART 1

Johnson checked the safety on his rifle and double checked it to be safe. The Chief was sitting opposite him onboard the Pelican and Johnson knew that this was going to be a good mission.

"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their CCS-class cruisers, the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." Cortana chirped over the radio as Foehammer glided their Pelican to a halt nearby a Covenant stronghold

"So how do we get inside the ship if it's in the air? The Corps issued me a rifle, not wings." Jenkins joked as he put a new cartridge into his rifle, ready for action.

"There's a Gravity Lift that ferries troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. That's our ticket in." Johnson stated as he lit one of his patented Cigars and stuck it between his lips. Many of his marines were getting edgy, no non-spartan had ever infiltrated a Covenant CCS cruiser, or lived to tell the tale. For some reason the Chief nodded to himself Foehammer stopped the Pelican and The Chief jumped out

"Hit it Marines, go go go! The Corps ain't payin' us by the hour!" Johnson barked as he disembarked from the Pelican and got ready for some action

"Get ready to move in to support us, Sergeant. The Master Chief is going to covertly take out as many of the Covenant as he can. Don't open fire until you hear the enemy return fire on us. That should let us keep the element of surprise." Cortana said as they got into position. Johnson nodded, he hated sneaking and stealth but he knew as a sniper it had it's uses. after a few shots and one almost-miss a marine fainted but was quickly wwoken up by his teammates. Suddenly one of the Master Chief's bullets missed and the Marines found themselves in an all-out fight for their lives

"Let 'em have it!" Johnson shouted as the Marines chucked some grenades at the approaching Covenant and fired Assault Rifles two Elites went down, closely followed by a Marine who fell off the edge of the clif to Oblivion. After some hours of fighting the Marines started laughing and firing at the corpses of the fallen Covenant a couple said some one-liners like "Get up so I can kill ya again!"

"Hey, we did it! Right behind ya, Chief!" Jenkins said sounding astonished at his own voice, or rather the words coming out of it.

"We're ready to advance as soon as you call for us, Cortana." Johnson said as he lit up another Cigar, having lost his last one in the heat of battle.

"We'll hang back while you get into position, Chief." Mendoza said to the rest of the teams nods. it seemed like hours later that Cortana called. A few Marines had managed to rip off parts of Covenant armour for souveniers for relatives back home.

"Cortana to Fire Team Charlie. The Chief has the left flank secure. Get ready to move up the middle." The message finally came and all of the Marines got ready. Several had ceased their previous laughing and jokeing as they had some serious work to do.

"Roger that." Johnson said as he prepped his assault rifle.

Then a hail of plasma fire hit from the remaining shades fireing at the surviving Marines and forcing them to take shelter behind as many rocks as possible one Elite grabbed a Marine by his throat and threw him across into the other side wall a few more Marines were hit by Plasma from the rest of the Elites but those who could continued fighting Johnson picked a Grenade of a Marines corpse and threw it into the fray killing five more grunts a Marine had his face burnt off from the return fire of Plasma and screamed until he fell. One Marine got hit by a Plasma Grenade and ran to his friend and asking him desperately to get it off his back The Explosion sent both Marines flying. Two Covenant dropships flew down and dropped off a few more Covenant most of which The Chief killed before they even jumped out of their ship and the rest were slaughtered as they tried to hide from his onslaught.


	5. The Truth and Reconciliation Part 2

Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been ill. and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW! thank-You.

Chapter: (I've forgotten how many) Truth and Reconciliation part 2

The Master Chief took out the last of the Shades jjust as a couple of Covenant Dropships came down and dropped of another dozen grunts and a couple of elites. Two hunters jumped down from the ship and started blasting marine's out of the way

"Man, there's always something," Jenkins said as a blow from a Fuel Rod cannon almost ended his life.

Johnson fired three clips into the first Hunter and was blasted out of the way by th Hunter's cannon. Mendoza was hit by Two tons of angry Hunter and was quickly blasted out of the way by a slam from it's shield. another volley of bullets from Johnson and one Hunter was out of the battle. The Master Chief quickly dispatched the other one and got ready to get transported via the Gravity Beam into the ship. by the Time he reached Mendoza he was bleeding badly. Mendoza grimaced as Johnson came closer

"Sarge, I don't think I'm gonna make it..." He sputtered as Johnson lit yet another Cigar (Tht always features inside my Fanfic about Johnson somewhere.)

"Do yourself a favour Mendoza, and SHUT UP! if you die who'm I gonna shout at about millitary protocol?" Johnson joked as he applied his field medpack to Mendoza's wounds. Truth be told, Johnson had other things to worry about, four of his surviving men were now Ex-Surviving men which narrowed the squad's active members to Johnsonn and Jenkins. _The little kid managed to make it through this alright _Johnson thought as he took another puff from his Cigar.

"Cortana to Echo 419. We've reached the gravity lift and are ready for reinforcements" Cortana's electronic voice stated over the radio. Johnson grinned as he heard this as he realized he could ship the injured members-or member he added bitterly-of his team back to base.

"Hang in there Mendoza." he said as he saw the Pelican approaching.

"Copy that, Cortana. Hang tight gentlemen. Foehammer out." Foehammer replied making Johnson exhale a sigh of relief as he carried Mendoza towards the Pelican.

"Echo 419 inbound, clear the drop zone." followed by a quick dispatch of troops from the inside of the Pelican, Johnson put Mendoza in the Side Seat of the Pelican as it flew off and then ran to the Gravity lift.

"Whoa!" Jenkins exclaimed as his feet parted with the floor the purple light of the Gravity lift sucking him into the Ship.

"Yeehaw!" Kapus screamed as he was dragged up into the lift, followed by a grunt from Johnson as he was pulled up to the top. finally after the troops The Master Chief was picked up and gently thrown to the inside of the Carrier.-Into the Belly of the Beast...


	6. The Truth and Reconciliation Part 3

Please review my Fanfic if not I will be very sad, and Johnson will Die! Hehehehe just kidding but seriously PLEASE REVIEW! also, I have decided to add one more Marines to the Story so could my first two Reviewers Ralf Jones, and Chris-04 please choose any name you like for him the first you come up with shall be used., (Within Reason, if you don't want to you don't have to.) Thank-You very much.

Chapter: (Something or other) The Truth and Reconciliation part 3!

Johnson looked around, the Hangar was deserted apart from a few Wraith's which sat motionless in the corners of the room a marine whistled and heard the sound bounce back at him.

"This place is quiet, to quiet..." Johnson whispered to himself as the rest of his squad arrived into the Hangar.

"What, there's no Covenant here? I think maybe nobody's home." Jenkins said to the grin of those around him. Johnson groaned _Talk about testing Fate or what? _he thought. Suddenley a blast door slid open and a group of Covenant jumped out and started firing at the Marines.

"No Covenant! Ya had to open your mouth!" a Marine shouted as the Grunts burst out and threw a couple of Plasma grenades into the direction of the Marines. only one hit it's target, the rest exploded harmlessley around them, chunks of shrapnel bounced around them hitting their protective plateing. The master Chief went head on into the Covenant kiling all those who started to move and some that didn't. Ten minutes later, and the deck was clear. they ran around the large wall and where attacked by Snipers, two Jackals to be precise.

"Frag Out!" a Marine shouted as he threw a grenade at one of the Jackals blowing it to pieces and making the Marine's cheer for him.

"Remind me to file fer your Promotion, Corporal." Johnson cheered as he shot the other Jackal between the eyes with his Sniper.

"But, I'm a priva-oh, I get it Thank-You sir!" the Private in question shouted.

"Area secure Sir. We'd better keep moving. How about that door?" Kapus said as they marched towards the Door after a few experiments with the cables Kapus turned to face the others.

"The door's locked Sir. I can't bypass it. We can't get through here." he said and Johnson nodded although he was dissapointed about the door.

"We can use the side passages to find a way around." Cortana said as the Master Chief drew his rifle and nodded his agreement. Johnson lit up yet another Cigar, he had lost his last one in the Gravity lift "surely he must be running out of them by now?) and looked for a floor in the plan (He hated tight spaces since the incident in a ventalation shaft with a Gold Elite and two hunters), and saw the obvious one.

"We'd be sitting ducks in that narrow space. We'll hold this position until you can find your way around and open the door from the other side, Chief" He was glad he didn't have to go through that shaft, as anyone would be who had been attacked by two hunters in such a space. it took hours, a stray grunt looking for the Food nipple straying nearby was about the most fun anyone could have about the situation. finally the door slid open and the soon to be Corporal (I'm waiting for the name from those two reviewers, If they want to name him that is.) kicked the door in an annoyed fashion. The door slid open and revieled the Master Chief standing in front of them, in a field of Covenant Corpses.

"All clear sir!" The new Corporal said as he ran into the room, followed by the rest of the squad.

"Alright, everybody stay cool. Yell if you see anything" Jenkins said as he scouted around the bay full of Corpses wacking a hiding Grunt un the back with the butt of his Assault Rifle.

"Cortana to Echo 419. Requesting reinforcements at our position." Cortana said on an open channel, much to Johnson's relief.

"Foehammer here, Cortana ... I read you, but you're inside the Covenant ship. I'm not sure I can -" Foehammer started but was quickly cut off by Cortana's hastened response.

"Lock onto my signal and approach fast and low. There's a shuttle bay on the ship's starboard side." Cortana interupted as she sent the coordinates to Foehammer.

"Roger, Cortana - Echo 419 on approach." the response came. Suddenley the Hangar bay was filled by Covenant from end to end and another battle was on. Johnson saw the Gold Elite and quickly darted left away from it's Energy Sword and stole a Plasma Grenade from it's belt it quickly punched him sending him flying.

"Wort Wort Wort!" the Aliens laughter cackled into Johnson's ears _I'm not gonna let some son-of-a-bitch alien get the best of me _he thought as he reached for the Plasma grenade.

"Boo." Johnson said as he threw the Plasma grenade straight onto the floor, causing the alien to roar with laughter leaving his mouth exposed. Johnson didn't waste his chance and quickly drew one of his own grenades and threw it into the Elites mouth,

"Huh?" The Elite growled before moving quickly to cut Johnson's head off and then he blew up with an explosion. Johnson was covered in Elite blood but his heart was racing and he felt more alive then ever.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to run around after eating?" Johnson laughed as he shot at the last of the Covenant in the Hangar and wiped some of the blood off his face. When he looked at the Handkerchief he had used a stain of purple was what greeted him. He quickly reached up and found that a chunk of the Elites armour had pierced through his skin, mixing the Aliens Blue Blood with his own.

"Hey, which way should we go now? all the doors on this level are locked!" Jenkins said as he tried one of the doors experimentally, discovering it wouldn't budge.

"Wait a moment. I'm going to access the Covenant Battlenet and locate an override code to open a door." Cortana replied over the speakers in the headset.

"You'd better hurry Cortana, we can't hold them off all day!" The Corporal said as he drew his rifle. looking towards the latest group of Covenant heading towards them.

"Working on it" she replied hurriedly as two hunters stepped into the room...


	7. The Truth and Reconciliation 4 The End

OK I have decided to name the Newly-Promoted-corporal as no-one else has he shall be called...DRUM ROLL! I MEAN BOB! decided and by the way, from all the 636 people who have read my Fanfic Only TWO people have Reviewed (One did it twice, which was nice)!!!! Honestly, can you pretty-please review Thank you. Now we go on!

Previously on...Nah I'm just kidding, won't bother doing that until I reach Halo 2!

Chapter 7: The Truth and Reconciliation part 4 (It just keeps going on and on and on and on and on...You get the picture)

"Hunters! Hunters! They're COMING!" Kapus shouted as he unloaded a half-clip of assault rifle ammo into-The nearest wall, as it turns out oh yes, and a part of the hunters shield.

"Marine, Stop wastin' your ammo and aim DAMMIT!" Johnson spat as he put a fresh magazine into his own assault rifle and unloaded it into the nearest of the Death Duo. followed by a stream of curses as he got hit in the leg by his own bullet. Johnson dove out of the way of the charging hunter and put the rest of his clip into it's back, the Bond Brother cursed in it's alien language as it's brother fell dead. The Master Chief drew his pistol and fired one shot into the orange exposed skin at the back, making it fall dead to the ground.

"Hey amigo's, we still alive?" Bob said as he and the rest of the squad reloaded thier weapons and moved towards the next door. Johnson spat out the nub of his cigar before lighting a new one, and shoving it into place. As they opened the door, a message broadcast over the radio

"This looks like the ship's command center. The Captain's transponder signal is strong, he must be close." Cortana stated as Charlie Team looked around the area trying to find out whether it was a good place to wait for the master chief.

"This looks like a good spot, Chief. We'll mind the store here while you go find the Captain." Johnson said eventually, to the sighs of his team as they sat down to rest. The Chief just noded and continued on his way, obviously not caring about what happened to the Fire Team.

"Hey, did I just here something?" Kapus said as he looked around the room, searching for any clue as to the sudden noise.

"Nah, just your imagination pl-" _Exactly _what the other marine thought about Kapus's imagination was cut off by a plasma-blade igniting through his heart.

"Invisibles! KEEP YOUR BACKS TO THE WALL NOW TROOPERS!" Johnson shouted as he fired a couple of rounds into the air above the late Private.

"Wort Wort Wort!" the alien laughter rang through Johnson's ears as he looked around and shot Jenkins.

Jenkins was extremely scared as he looked around the room, waiting for the aliens and where they would be.

"Wort Wort Wort!" and Jenkins spun around as Johnson unloaded his cartridge into the air In front of Jenkins, killing one of the Elites.

The second Elite was taken down by the Master Chief, and Bob, Kapus, and Jenkins killed the other in a barrage of bullets.

"Captain Keyes Sir!" a Private snapped a salute as a door behind them was opened spreading grunts and two Elites into the room. A quick assault and it was over, two Private's and one corporal dead. just leaving Bob and Bandana as the last two of Fire Team Charlie's Corporal's, Once Bandana got out of hospital of course.

"Cortana to Echo 419, We have the captain and need extraction on the double." Cortana chirped over the radio as they moved into the next corridor along.

"Negative Cortana, I've been engaged by Covenant air patrols, and I'm havin' a tough time shakin' 'em. You'll be better off findin' your own ride. Sorry." Replied Foehammer sorrowfully as they started to move to the next room

"Aw, man! We're trapped in here! We're screwed! We're screwed, man!" Kapus said as he looked around the small room waiting for someone to shoot him.

"Stow the bellyaching, soldier. Remember you're a leatherneck. Cortana, if you and the Chief can get us into one of those Covenant dropships, I can fly us outta here." Captain Keyes ordered as he put a fresh round of needles into the oncoming Covenant.

"Yes, Captain. There's a Covenant dropship still docked" Cortana replied and they went quickly to the hangar, with minimall loses and no injuries.

"Everybody, mount up, let's get onboard." Keyes said after the Master Chief pressed a button and released the dropship from it's suspension.

"Give me a minute to interface with the ship's controls" Cortana said as everyone got back into the ship.

"No, no need. I'll take this bird out myself." Keyes said as he started the flying procedures.

"Captain! Hunters!" Cortana shouted as much fear in her voice as an A.I. could get in thier voice. Meanwhile the Hunters prepared to fire.

"Hang on!" Keyes said as he crushed the Hunters and flew off.

"Nice one sir!" Jenkins shouted as they headed off to Alpha base, and rest.


	8. Down Time

Thank-You for your reviews, The reason Johnson gets through so many Cigars is because he keeps losing because of his barking orders at the nearest trooper and dropping it out of his mouth. Getting back to the point, this chapter is going to be set in the gap between The Truth and Reconciliation and Keyes's day out, No action just storyline. Please review.

Chapter 7: Be all and end all.

"That's a wrap people, time to hit the sack." Johnson said once they had touched down and looked around the ODST controlled butte. Jenkins whistled a tune, and then walked down to the lower levels. Johnson walked down the stairs to the lower levels and wondered what the butte had looked like before the ODST had taken control. He halted an Ex-Bridge officer

"OK, so I'm gonna say this once and you had better listen up! where are my sleeping quarters, and where's the medbay? I need answers NOW! and I want them from YOU Kapeesh!" He barked as the officer quivered in fear.

"Thirddeckdownsirandthemedbayisatthebottomofthebuttesir!" the officer said, tripping over his words as an effort to get quickly out of the way of this smelly madman who had clearly not been off duty for days.

"Thank-You" Johnson said as he relinquished his hold on the officer and went down to the medbay.

Jenkins heard the familiar voice and decided it would be best to run away from the source of the commotion, before Johnson could decide to put him on active duty, as he fell on the hammock, he felt the effects of being on missions since the _Pillar of Autumn _had crashed, and fell into a deep restfull sleep. and was awoken by the sudden scream.

------------------------

Kapus was hoping to pinch something from the makeshift cafeteria, he had already found out the location of the officer's mess and decided a nice piece of _real_meat was just what he needed. Having dumped his armour into his equipment locker he had put on an casual set of clothes which came complete with a nice hat.

"Whachoo Doin' down here boy?" Sgt. Lorez shouted as he walked up and prodded Kapus in the stomach.

"I know who you are Boy! You're one o'that Johnson's lot ain't ya? well, GET OUTTA HEAR BEFORE I BLOW YOU'RE FUCKIN HEAD OFF!" he said, the last part filled with so much command that Kapus found himself leaving before he was aware of where his feet were taking him. _Man is Sarge gonna be pissed that Lorez is still alive, and I'll have to tell him of all the bad luck in the world_ Kapus thought and also wondered if Johnson had discovered that one of his cigar packets had a substantial few missing. and then he fell to the ground as he heard the high-pitched wail.

------------------

Bob had decided that he would be a good little marine and write up the first of Johnson's reports about what had happened since they had abandoned ship. He briefly wondered what had happened to Sanders, but put the thought out of his mind. He found a pen from Kapus's footlocker which had probably not been Kapus's in the first place, and was about to start to write, when he heard the scream

------------------

"JOHNSON what the HELL do you think you are doing in the WOMEN'S SHOWERS!" screamed Foehammer

"..." said Johnson Foehammer looked down to see what he was staring at and a bright pink glow filled her cheeks. She quickly snatched a towel from the rack near the changing room and glared at Johnson.

"WELL!" She said again, tapping her foot so that it splashed on the water from the leaking shower.

"Willyougoonadatewithme!" Johnson shouted. Foehammer's expression softened a bit as she replied:

"No need to shout, but as an answer to your question of course I will, but on one condition..." answered Foehammer

"What's that?" Johnson said eagerly.

"You leave the Women's showerroom right NOW!" She shouted. Johnson turned-tail and fledout of the room, closing the door behind him. Foehammer trooped over to her shower glared at a couple of female Marines and started her shower.

----------------

"Geez you were lucky to get out of that one alive!" said a familiar voice next to Johnson's ear.

"Bandana! I thought you were dead!" Johnson coughed after he had managed to clear the lump in his throat.

"Nope, but I do have one thing to say, what _Did _you say to calm her down in thier?" Bandana enquired

"I asked her out, but I do not have plans or anything." Johnson replied, to Bandana's groan

"Still you asked her out, and that's a first." Bandana said to Johnsons nodding.

"But what am I going to _Do_!" Johnson said desparingly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan"

To be continued...


	9. Is it just me, or?

Thank-You for your Reviews, sorry for the slow update, I've been very busy, my dog (Sheba) has been incredibly ill recently, but I'm updating at last. I'm also putting a bit more effort into this chapter. Please keep reviewing; I always accept feedback on this.

Chapter 8: Is it just me, or?

Johnson carefully walked to the mess hall, where he was going to meet Foehammer. Even faced with Hunters, he was less scared then he was as he ascended the staircase, towards where he agreed to meet Foehammer. He patted his pockets for his cigar case and remembered that Bandana had kept it, saying "she'll want to kiss YOU, not an ashtray" Johnson silently cursed the man as he caught sight of Foehammer, sitting at a table near the exit of the room, looking beautiful in the light from the room's windows.

--

"Hey," Johnson said, the calm tone of his voice betrayed only by a slight quaver, due to his fear of getting the date wrong. Foehammer merely nodded a response,

"So, what do you want to eat?" Johnson asked

"They got anything other than the usual grey piles of gunk today? Or are you just being polite?" she said.

"I don't think they do, but ya never know"

"Yeah, right"

"So... It's been hot lately, hasn't it?"

--

Bandana groaned, of all the topics he could talk about, including the Covenant invasion, artwork, movies and Space Exploration, Johnson was talking about the _WEATHER!?_ Jenkins nudged him in the ribs

"Hey, looks like you're gonna owe me those 50 credits after all" The younger man whispered, thinking of the bet they'd made on the outcome of the date

"In your _dreams_, the sarge's just playin' it slow." Bandana mumbled

"So slow he's been overtaken by a snail" Jenkins whispered snidely, he wasn't generally a nice man, but Bandana had worried him when he had died, and as it turned out he had lived, and not told them, Jenkins had started taking affront at everything the older marine said.

--

Johnson noticed that he was boring Foehammer, and mumbled an excuse about the food being late before running to where the service hatch was.

"Sarge, how's it going?" the man in the hatch, who turned out not to be one of the usual cooks, but his subordinate in Fire Team Charlie, Kappus

"You ask about it again, and It'll be a lot better then what I'm about to do to you, involving this kni-" What Johnson was going to do would never be known, as at that moment an explosion shook the base, sending everything flying around the place.

"Red alert, Red alert, the Covenant have entered the proximity of the base, Red alert." The siren's voice droned on mechanically.

"The Covenant, HERE!?" A voice asked, high-pitched from the screaming fear that lay inside him. Johnson quickly reached under the counter and drew a Shotgun.

"You brought that to a date!?" Kappus screamed

" 'f course, a Shotgun always comes in handy." Johnson slid a bullet down the chamber, and turned as the door was kicked in by a pair of Elites.

--

Hey, if you like my Fanfics, I've started two comic strips one called UNIDENTIFIED, about Barney Calhoun (From Half Life) and one called Not the Droids about a stormtrooper called "1138" both can be found at this website:

www.thecalhountales.


	10. So much for a happy ending

Thank-you for your review, I've FINALLY gotten 'round for the latest update, I've just been busy lately.

.

.

This is in memory of my dog, Sheba who died two weeks ago.

Chapter 9: So much for a happy ending...

.

.

"Wort Wort Wort!" The leading elite mocked as he slammed the doors into the canteen, making sure to crush the couple of wayward Marines trying to escape that way.

"Wort Wor-" The other began, and then stopped. Two shotgun shells in the face will do that to you.

"You wanna try that one again?" Johnson bit out, Aiming the shotgun at the Elite's forhead, The Elite going cross-eyed as it tried to see the barrel.

"Alright, now you listen up, I have NOT had my daily nicotine intake, ya hear me, bud? now, you just roll over and surrender, and I just might, _Might_ Let you live long enough to regret not having told me how many of you there are left already!" Johnson emphasised his point by cocking the Shotgun, the Elite got the message

"There are three others, two grunts and one Elite in the upper level, they're looking for the Demon!" The Elite cackled.

"Thank you, and by the way,,,"

"What?"

"I lied." Johnson pulled the trigger of the shotgun, blowing the Elite's head wide open.

"Alright boys you heard the ma- Thing, Let's Roll!" He commanded running up the nearest stairs.

"Errrrm...Sir? The upstairs is that way"

"I knew that."

.

.

So what did you think? Thank-You for reading and please review.


End file.
